Sasuke's Departure: Strawberry Panic! Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on Sasuke's Departure from Naruto Episode 109. I do not claim ownership to these two animes, Strawberry Panic and Naruto. These two animes go to their respective owners. I am just a fan. R&R! Thank you!


Sasuke's Departure: Strawberry Panic! Style!

**(Note: Okay guys, before I go any further into writing the next chapter of Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!), I thought I might want to try out this Shizuma and Nagisa (from Strawberry Panic!) version of Sasuke's departure scene from Naruto. Also, I want to apologize about Sasuke's Departure: Soul Calibur II Style! I know that I should have known better in not to rewrite Sasuke's Departure scene from Naruto and to do a Cassandra and Mitsurugi (from the Soul Calibur series) version of it, but I thought I might want to try it out. So I'n sorry if I used plagiarism, AngelEyes87, who reviewed on August 10, 2010, which was the day after it was released on August 9, 2010. But I'm sorry. It must have been a stupid idea for me to recreate this scene and kind of use plagiarism, but I hope that you can forgive me, AngelEyes87, and all of you, my fans, as well. Anyways, I'm getting off topic. Also, I know that Shizuma (who plays Sasuke), Nagisa (who plays Sakura), Tamao (who plays Naruto in the flashback), Miyuki (who plays Kakashi that is also in the flashback), Amane (who is used as a reference while playing Itachi), and especially Kaname (who is used as a reference while playing Orochimaru), are completly out of character. I don't mind constructive criticism, guys, but I do mind flames (negative comments). Anyways, please enjoy this Strawberry Panic! Version of Sasuke's departure starring Shizuma as Sasuke, and Nagisa as Sakura. Please enjoy the fanfic!)**

Shizuma Hanazono was going off to Kaname to get revenge on her older sister, Amane Hanazono, for killing the Hanazono clan, so Shizuma could turn to Kaname for power. Since Shizuma was leaving Konoha for good, her girlfriend, Nagisa, was trying to convince Shizuma to change her mind... but to no avail. Now... I will show you of how Shizuma left Nagisa and her friends in the village of Konoha... and why she did. This is Shizuma and Nagisa's story.

As Shizuma was leaving Konoha, she somehow found Nagisa there, wanting to say goodbye to Shizuma.

Shizuma then stopped walking and asked Nagisa:

"What are you doing out here so late at night? Are you just going out for a walk?"

"Shizuma... in order to leave the village and to get passed through me... you will have to take this road... out of the village." replied a sad Nagisa.

"You should go home and sleep." said Shizuma as she walked passed Nagisa.

Suddenly, a tear went down Nagisa's right eye as she said:

"Why... Shizuma? Why aren't you saying anything to me? Why do you have to shut everyone out? You've never said a word to me the whole day!"

Shizuma then stopped walking and angrily said:

"Why should I have to tell you anything, Nagisa? Don't concern yourself of what I do or don't do. Stop pestering me all the time."

"Shizuma... you've always hated me, right? Even in the beginning... you could never stand me. Shizuma... do you remember... the time that we became Genin and were assigned to our Three-Man-Squads? You and I were alone together for the first time right here on this very spot. You got mad at me that day, remember?" asked Nagisa as she and Shizuma remembered what she said that day about Tamao.

_Flashback..._

_Nagisa and Shizuma were talking about Tamao being all alone._

_"See? Tamao doesn't have any friends! She doesn't even have parents or siblings! But if someone like you, Shizuma, doesn't have parents to tell you what do and how to raise you, then how would you know, huh? She's such a selfish brat! And she's all alone, too!" cried Nagisa._

_"The loneliness..." said Shizuma._

_"What?" asked Nagisa._

_"You don't even know a thing about being scolded by your parents... or what it means to be alone." said Shizuma._

_"Shizuma, what's wrong? Why are you talking like that?" asked a concerned Nagisa._

_"Nagisa... you're annoying!" cried an angry Shizuma as she left a shocked and speechless Nagisa standing there alone as Shizuma walked back to class._

_End of flashback..._

After Nagisa and Shizuma remembered what happened that day, Shizuma said:

"I don't remember getting mad at you that day."

Just then, a tear that fell from Nagisa's left eye fell on the ground.

"Of course you don't remember. That was a long time ago, right? But still, that was the day when Squad 7 was born. It was also the start of you and me... and Tamao... and Miyuki-sensei. The four of us were on Squad 7 and used to go on missions together. Although it took a lot of hard work to cooperate as a team, things were challenging every day. Even so... more than anything... it was a lot of fun! Look... I know all about your clan, Shizuma. Really... I do. That's only seeking revenge... and it won't make anyone happy... no one... not you... and not me... especially not me." said Nagisa as she looked away from Shizuma.

"I know that. I'm not the same as you, Nagisa, or Miyuki, or Tamao, or everyone else. I follow a different path than you guys. Although the four of us have worked together as a team, I thought I, too, could follow that same path instead. But however... my heart decided on revenge in the end. That is the reason why I'm living. For you see, Nagisa... I'll never be like you or Tamao." said Shizuma.

"Are you saying that you're going to be all alone again? Shizuma, you told me that day of painful loneliness is. I now understand how painful loneliness is... I understand it now... so much that it hurts! You see, I have a family... and friends... right beside me. But... if you weren't in my life anymore, Shizuma... then to me... I would feel that same lonely feeling... when I'm without you!" cried Nagisa as Shizuma remembered the picture of Squad 7.

"From this ponit on... a new path will start for all of us." said Shizuma.

"But... I love you so much, Shizuma! If only you could stay with me, I promise you! I'll never let you regret it! We'll be so happy together everyday! And you will be happy, Shizuma! I'll do whatever you ask me to! So please, Shizuma! Please... stay here with me! I can even help you fulfill your revenge! I can make your dream come true! So Shizuma... please... don't leave me... and if you do... then please take me with you." said Nagisa as she began sobbing.

Shizuma then turned around to face Nagisa and said:

"Nagisa... like I said... you're annoying!"

"Don't go! If you go, I'll scream, and-" cried Nagisa as Shizuma appeared behind her and said:

"Nagisa... thank you... for everything."

"Shizuma... sama..." said Nagisa as Shizuma knocked her out and left the village of Konoha for good.

**(Note: I know there's no kissing in this scene, but I thought it'd be romantic. P.S. Poor Nagisa and Sakura! And that's why Shizuma and Sasuke... are heartbreakers. I hope you emjoyed the story! Stay tuned for Chapter 16 of Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) See you later, guys! Bye!)**


End file.
